Angel of the Night
by CheshireKat13
Summary: Tenshi was a normal girl with a messed up past. After her dad died when she was 8, her mother became an abusive alcoholic. Tenshi quickly learned how to please her mom enough to not get killed. When she was 11, her mom died in a car crash because of drunk driving. Her cousin took her in, oblivious to the beatings. Tenshi was a normal girl, that is, until she met the turtles.


_**So I'm gonna try to write this story with a bit of spunk and humor, you know. Put a slight spin on things. But its not gonna be an AU, I'm not to fond of those. Like, if you're gonna write a story with humans, then make it with humans, but don't use the teenage MUTANT ninja TURTLES to do so. Just, like, use their personalities or something. Anyway, enough of my ranting, and sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings but that's just how I feel. So yeah. And this story will be slightly co-authored by my little sister. She's excited to write this with me. **_  
_**Leo: I think you might've hurt some people's feelings. *points at all the authors crying in the audience***_  
_**Me: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONO! I'M SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UNHAPPY! PLEASE FORGIVE MAH!**_  
_**Audience: You are forgiven! **_  
_**Me: YAY!**_  
_**Audience & Turtles: JUST STOP SCREAMING!**_  
_**Me: *whispers* sorry...**_  
_**Raph: Thank you. Now, don't you think you're forgetting something?**_  
_**Me: No...**_  
_**Raph: Really? Are you sure?**_  
_**Me: Maybe...**_  
_**Donnie: *facepalm* The disclaimer. **_  
_**Me: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh... I forgot about that. *smiles sheepishly***_  
_**Leo: Yeah. So CheshireKat13 doesn't own TMNT. Or the song "When She Cries" by Britt Nicole.**_  
_**Me: *pouts* But I wish I did.**_  
_**Mikey: Do you have a billion trillion million dollars?**_  
_**Me: I'm not sure that that's a real number, but no.**_  
_**Mikey: *hangs head in defeat* Then you can't buy us. *shrugs* Oh well.**_  
_**Me: …...Story Time...**_

_Little girl terrified_

_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_

_A home is no place to hide_

_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides _

_and tries to pray_

_She wonders why_

_Does anyone_

_ever hear her_

_when she cries?_

I sang so smooth and sweet, strumming the strings of my guitar with precision. A sickly silence fell over the audience. Not so much as a whisper was uttered. Everyone's gaze was directed straight at me, even those of the regulars and coworkers who heard me sing every night.

_Today she's turning sixteen_

_Everyone's singin' but she can't seem to smile_

_They never get past arms length_

_How could they act like everything is alright?_

_Pulling down her long sleeves_

_To cover all the memories that scars leave_

_She says: "maybe makin' me bleed_

_will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"_

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides _

_and tries to pray_

_She wonders why_

_Does anyone _

_ever hear her_

_when she cries?_

Everyone listened intently, some humming along and nodding their head or tapping their foot to the beat. Lot's of people had come to the bar I work at simply from rumors of an angel that sings there, the angel being me. I'm the lead singer and guitarist in my band. Sure I'm only 15 and shouldn't be working at a bar, but my cousin owns it and he's paying me to work here. _He_ was even the one who asked _me_ to work here. I only agreed 'cause I needed the money.

_This is the dark before the dawn, the storm before the peace_

_Don't be afraid, 'cause seasons change_

_and God is watching over you_

_He hears you._

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides _

_and tries to pray_

_She'll be just fine_

_'cause I know, _

_he hears her_

_when she cries_

I sang with all my heart. This song,, and many others, basically described my life. It's probably one of my most popular songs too. My eyes wear closed and I gripped the microphone, finishing the song with an amazing amount of passion. And the audience could feel the intensity in the air, they could hear it in my voice, I just knew it.

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides _

_and tries to pray_

_She'll be just fine_

_'cause I know,_

_he hears her_

_when she cries_

_She'll be just fine_

_'cause I know,_

_he hears her_

_when she cries~_

The song faded into the crowd and was trampled by the uproar of applause. My cousin, Kai, walked on stage and took hold of the mic as I stepped back. "Another round of applause for my cousin, Yoru Tenshi, the best singer I know. The angel of the night has once again impressed not only me, but all of you as well. Am I right?" Kai asked the crowd. They responded with an audible "YES!" to which I blushed. But no one could tell, seeing as my cheeks were already slightly tinted with the exhaustion of singing 4 songs in a row. I did that every 30 minutes from 4:00, when my shift starts, 'til 9:30, when my shift ends and they just play music over the speakers. I smiled and bowed a little before leaving the stage and stalking off to my dressing room. I splashed my face with water and dabbed at my cheeks with a towel. "What am I going to do with myself?" I sighed. Just then my cousin, Mitsuki(meaning beautiful moon), barged in and glomped me.  
"OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ! You were so good tonight! Another awesome performance!" she yelled in my ear.  
"You're gonna destroy my ears if you keep this up," I giggled.  
"Sorry. I was just really excited," she explained, releasing me from the hug. Mitsuki is Kai's younger sister. She's also the drummer for my band, which plays here every night. "You know..." she trailed off, "tomorrow is Christmas Eve."  
I looked at her skeptically and asked, "So? What about it?"  
"You could come have a sleepover at our apartment! We could have a movie marathon! And we could make ice cream sundaes!" Mitsuki listed fun things we could do to coax me into joining her tomorrow night.  
"Ugh! Fine... I'll have to pack though. Tomorrow after work I'll just go home with you guys," I gave in.  
"YAY! This'll be SOOO fun! We can paint our nails and do makeovers and have a pillow fight and so much other fun stuff!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
I rolled my eyes, saying, "yeah, yeah, sure, sure."  
She giggled and twirled over to my mirror, fixing her makeup. "It will!" she wined playfully.  
"Ok, ok. I believe you. Now will you please leave me to get dressed?" I questioned, ushering her out of the room.  
" Fine, but I'll be back soon with your paycheck for this month," she stated.  
"OK! Now out!" I exclaimed shoving her outside and slamming the door against her back. "Good riddance," I laughed, turning and grabbing my jeans, T-shirt, and sweatshirt. My outfit, at the moment, consisted of a long-sleeved black fishnet shirt with a crimson tank top over it, along with fishnet tights that stopped at my ankles. Over the tights were a pair of black spandex shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and then a black and red tulle skirt on top of that. My brown hair was teased back in a high messy bun(a ballerina bun with some hair exploding out) with my blood red streak clearly evident in the mess. My side-swept bangs slightly covered my right eye, with the red streak there also. I left my hair alone, stripping off the sweaty clothes I'd performed in, and pulling my T-shirt on, then slipping on my jeans, and forcing my sweatshirt over my head. After those were on, I tugged on my blue and black sneakers. Just as I was tying the laces, my door cracked open once again, revealing not only Mitsuki, but also Kai.  
''Nice job out there tonight, Tenshi. As always, you find new ways to impress me," complimented Kai. He always calls me Tenshi(meaning angel) when we aren't with anyone but our family. Otherwise he calls me by my full first name, Yoru Tenshi(meaning night angel).  
"Thanks. And as always, you find new ways to express your gratitude," I acknowledged.  
"Yup. And here..." he handed me an envelope, "is your paycheck."  
"Thank you. I'll cash this on the way home," I smiled broadly, picking up the duffel bag I'd stuffed my dirty clothes in. It was also my school bag. I slung it over my right shoulder, then did the same with my guitar case across my back.  
"Ok. Be careful though, we don't want a repeat of November 16th. That was scary enough for everybody. Stay out of the dark alleys and don't go asking for trouble, ok?" Kai pestered me like an older brother. It was comforting and annoying at the same time.  
"Got it. That won't happen again. Promise," I exclaimed. November 16th was the day I almost got mugged. Luckily, the guy wasn't very skilled and I had a pocket knife on me. Now I carry my knife with me everywhere I go. "Bye guys!" I yell to everyone in the building as I dash out the doors and into the blizzard-y night.  
"Night, Tenshi!" they call back. I just laughed and sprinted down the snow-covered sidewalk. Oh how fun. Running. In the snow. (Note the sarcasm) I absolutely hate running. It leaves me out of breath and I get all sweaty and hot and stuff. But it felt good to let the wind caress my body. I slowed to a jog, then to a walk, figuring I could take some time getting home. I didn't live too far from the bar so I walked for the exercise, instead of taking a cab. I glanced down a dark alley, considering the consequences of just taking a tiny short cut. I hummed in thought before stepping into the shadows. One little short cut wouldn't hurt, would it? My feet crunched in the snow with each step I took. I came out on the other end of the alley unscathed and fist pumped the air. Now I just had to make it the rest of the way home without running into trouble. Lots of people not only called me an angel, but also a 'trouble magnet'. The reason being, I always seem to attract trouble. My theory is that it happens to everyone once in a while, but my family thinks otherwise. They say I'm beautiful and have a nice body, with curves in all the right places, but I think they're just trying to flatter me. I like to think I'm average in the beauty category and I think I just have an athletic build. I went to turn a corner and ran into something, or someone rather, that was very solid. I came face to face with a Purple Dragon, I could tell because of the tattoo slithering up the guy's neck.  
"Well,well, hello there. Now what's a pretty little lady like you doin' all alone at this hour o' night?" he asked, backing me into an alleyway. Damn it. This is _exactly _ like November! 2 other guys showed up behind the 1 in front of me. They cornered me against the wall in the alley, which was dead-ended. I slowly removed the guitar case and duffel bag from my person, setting them on the ground beside me, and found my footing in the snow. I was ready if the guys attacked me. I slid my knife out of my back pocket, keeping it concealed in the palm of my hand. I always was good at palming things. 1 of the guys came at me, going for a right hook, but I snaked my arms around him, flipping him over my hip and onto the ground in front of me with an audible **SMACK**! I smirked slightly at my handy work, then turned back to the fight at hand while the dude was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach as if it would help to return air to his lungs.  
"Why you!" another man growled and charged towards me, extending his arm straight out in front of him trying to sock me in the face. I side stepped and used his momentum against him by tripping him and kicking him into the brick wall, which warmly greeted his face. He'll probably be out for a while. Watching the man though, was distracting me from the fight. Damn my ADD. Suddenly, a strong pain erupted at the base of my skull. I fell to my knees, successfully freezing them, as I clutched my head and hissed in pain. Again I was hit, this time on my back, which was probably the part of my body with my most sensitive skin. A perceptible **SLAP** echoed on the walls as a wooden board met with my shoulder blades, the nail embedded in it sinking into my flesh, then being yanked back out, letting blood gush profusely from the fresh wound, staining the pure white powder that littered the ground.  
"Son of a bitch!" I cried out in pain. Another hit was administered to my right arm and I grunted. "Would you _QUIT IT!_" I yelled. "What did _I _ever do to _you_?!" I asked but was left unanswered. I sensed another attack about to connect with my head again but I rolled to the side, effectively avoiding the blow. Then, with my blade in hand, I swiped at the guys face. I caught his jaw in my uppercut, the tip of my blade nicking his chin. A smirk replaced itself on my face as his head whipped back. He should be out for a while too. I heard a low whistle. The first guy had gotten back up, probably finished catching his breath after having the wind knocked out of him.  
"Well, princess, you've got some skill, takin' us down like that. But I doubt you'll be able to beat _me_," he stated, acknowledging my strength, but also contradicting his own words.  
"How 'bout I just knock you unconscious and leave you and your buddies here for the police? Sound good to you? It sure sounds good to me!" I called out, standing shakily. I braced myself for whatever he'd throw my way.  
"Nah. I feel more like beatin' you to a pulp, takin' your money, and buyin' myself a brand new switchblade. Better idea, right, princess?" he declared smugly. I growled and let him charge at me, his left arm drawn back for a punch directed at my face. I let him swing and waited until his fist was right in front of my face. Then, I simply lifted my hand and caught his fist. I twisted the guy's arm around until he had his back to me.  
I raised my weapon to his throat and whispered in his ear, "Your choice. I let you live by knocking you unconscious or I can slit your throat right now. Which will it be?" I didn't exactly know why, but I had the nagging feeling that someone was watching me. Well, more like someone_S_. It was strange. Like, I could sense someone's gaze lingering on me. I was brought back to reality when I heard the man start to freakout.  
"NO! NO! Don't kill me! Please! I have a wife! And kids! This is just how I provide for 'em!" I scoffed at his lame excuse. Then I heard a **THUD**, well, more like simultaneous **THUDS**, towards which I turned to find 4 silhouettes. My grip on the guy loosened and he scrambled out of my grasp to get the wooden board from the unconscious dude. While I was distracted, he went up behind me, with the plank held high above his head.  
"Hey! Watch out!" 1 of the silhouettes shouted pointing behind me. Before I even had time to react, the piece of lumber had met with my head yet again and I fell forward, my vision becoming fuzzy, and I nearly hit the ground. But I was caught in strong arms. The figure scooped me up bridal style and rushed back to the shadows. I heard some grunts in the background but they sounded far-off and distant, along with the voice begging me to stay awake. But my conscious had other plans. It decided to walk out on me and just leave me drowning in an ocean of darkness.

Raph POV: So it was just another night on patrol. Mikey was annoying me so I was responding like I normally do, by startin' a fight. Leo told us to shut up and look at what was goin' on in this alley. I saw 3 guys cornering a girl who, I had to admit, was pretty hot. She had brown hair in a messy bun and side-swept bangs, both with a streak of red breaking up the brown a little. The guys surrounding her were Purple Dragons and they were grimy and gross lookin' slobs. I was about to jump in and save the girl when Leo grabbed my arm, starin' me in the eye and shakin' his head. My eyes darted down toward the girl and I noticed her takin' a duffel bag and what looked to be a guitar case off her shoulders. She placed them beside her and I heard them crunch slightly in the snow. I saw her pull a knife from her pocket and realized that if I hadn't, then I wouldn't know she had a weapon. Damn she's good at palmin' stuff. 1 of the guys lunged at her and went for a right hook. But the mystery girl maneuvered her arms around the dude and stepped in front of him, flipping him over her hip and onto the ground, successfully beatin' the wind outa his lungs.  
"Whoa... She's good..." Mikey breathed.  
"For an amateur, that is..." Leo added.  
"Yeah. And she's pretty," Donnie pointed out the obvious. I continued watching the fight as it escalated quickly.  
"Why you!" 1 of the men yelled runnin' at the girl with his arm straight out. Wrong move. Not a good idea at all. The girl stepped out of the way of his fist and tripped him. His face met the brick wall effectively knockin' him out. The girl was watchin' him and I could swear I saw her shoulders shake, as if she wear laughin', for a sec. But then the third guy came up behind her with a wood plank that had a nail stickin' outa it and before anyone could warn her he brought the dull side down on the back of her head. I was sure she was gonna pass out, so when I saw her fall to her knees I wasn't surprised. But what left me astonished was the fact that she was just sittin' there holdin' her head. She's tougher than I thought. The dude struck her again, on her back this time, and I could hear the **SLAP** sound it made, I could see the blood start to soak through her sweatshirt.  
"Son of a bitch!" the girl was clearly in pain and I was bein' tortured just sittin' here watichin' but I couldn't move. My eyes were glued to the fight. The board impacted her right arm. There's gonna be a bruise there tomorrow. "Would you _QUIT IT! _What did _I _ever do to _you_?!" she cried. The man, not even a man at that, went to attack her head again but she rolled outa the way. She socked him with an uppercut with her blade marrin' his chin. That had to knock him out with the way his head snapped back like that. I saw the guy she flipped gettin' up.  
"No..." Mikey whispered, "get out of there." I heard the guy whistle lowly.  
"Well, princess, you have some skill, takin' us down like that. But I doubt you'll be able to beat _me_," he declared.  
"How 'bout I just knock you unconscious and leave you and your buddies here for the police? Sound good to you? It sure sounds good to me!" the girl stood up on wobbly legs.  
"Nah. I feel more like beatin' you to a pulp, takin' your money, and buyin' myself a brand new switchblade. Better idea, right, princess?" the guy replied, bein' a smart-ass. He went to punch the girl with his left arm and right when his fist was about to collide with her cheek, she caught it. She twisted the dude's arm around 'til his back was to her. I saw her bring her blade to the guy's throat. The girl whispered somethin' in his ear and he screamed, "NO! NO! Don't kill me! Please! I have a wife! And kids! This is just how I provide for 'em!" I heard her scoff at his attempt to stay alive. Was she really going to kill him? Leo sprang forward. Looks like we're stoppin' this before it gets outa hand. The girl turned towards when she heard us land. The guy she was restraining squirmed outa her grip and picked up the piece o' wood off the ground.  
"Hey! Watch out!" Mikey yelled, pointin' at the thug. But before she could even blink, the plank was slammed against her head again. There was a blank look on her face as she collapsed, but before she face-planted in the snow I snatched her up in my arms and set her on a dumpster, and told Mikey to watch her, before turnin' around and beatin' the guy senseless. Leo called the cops and they were on their way to pick up the thugs. While I was beatin' the guy up I heard Mikey beggin' the girl to stay awake, but I knew after takin' 2 hits like that she'd definitely pass-out. Leo grabbed her duffel and guitar case.  
"Come on guys. Let's take her to April's." Leo suggested.  
"Ok. I'll call her and let her know we're coming," Donnie offered. We all knew the real reason was that he wanted to talk to his crush though.. I scooped the girl up bridal style and leaped to the roof with my brothers and we dashed across rooftops. When we got to April's house, Leo tapped on the window and April appeared almost instantly. She swung open the window almost in panic.  
"I got your call, what happened?" she questioned stepping back to let us in.  
"Well, this girl got herself cornered in an alley by some PD scum. But then she beat 'em up, and got all scraped up while doin' so. It was 3 to 1, she had a knife, they had a big piece o' wood. It was real unfair, but still, she pretty much won," I summed up as I set the girl on April's couch. April stared at the girl, dumbfounded.  
"How'd she wind up passed-out? Exhaustion?" April wondered aloud.  
"The last PD she was fighting hit her in the head with the wooden board they had," Donnie answered. "But get this, she was hit in the head twice. The second time was when she passed-out. And the first hit _should've_ knocked her out, but it didn't." he elaborated.  
"Whoa. She must be strong then," April said, astounded.  
" You could say that," a new, female voice stated. I recognized it as the mystery girl. We all turned to see her sittin' up on the couch grasping her head. "Damn. Killer headache," she said squeezing her eyes shut. Slowly, she eased her eyes open and glanced around. "Nice place. And cool pets," she commented noticing us.

Yoru Tenshi POV: I was glancing around groggily and lazily until my gaze set upon 4 giant turtles and a girl. "Nice place. And cool pets," I stated, mildly amused at the 5'9" creatures staring at me curiously. I just stared back until the girl cleared her throat.  
"They aren't pets. They're friends of mine. They're actually the ones that brought you here, umm...?" she trailed off.  
"I'm Yoru Tenshi. Call me Tenshi. Or Angel, if you prefer," I provided them my name. "Don't exactly have a last name so don't ask."  
"Ok, Tenshi. Well, I'm April O'Neil. And these are my _friends_ Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey," April gestured to each of the turtle things as she said their names. Blue = Leo, Red = Raph, Purple = Donnie, and Orange = Mikey. Ok. I can deal with that.  
"Nice to meet you," Leo stated nodding in my direction. Raph just grunted in acknowledgment.  
"Hi, how are you feeling? You got whacked pretty hard back there. And twice, too," Donnie exclaimed, concern evident in his voice.  
"Oh, you know. It's not like my head hurts or anything. And I _totally_ don't have a splitting headache or anything," I snorted, light sarcasm laced within my voice_._  
"Oh, well that's good," Mikey exclaimed obliviously. I would've facepalmed, had Raph not done so for me, therefore preventing my head from any further pain.  
"Mikey. She was using something called sarcasm. April, would you mind getting some aspirin, a glass of water, a few bandages, and a bag of ice. And Leo, would you mind helping her?" Donnie requested.  
"No problem, Donnie" they replied in unison. They walked into another room in search for the supplies.  
Donnie knelt in front of me, asking, "Can you follow my finger please. With just your eyes," I did as was asked and followed Donnie's index finger as he moved it back and forth. "Well, you don't have a concussion. However, there might be a bump on the back of your head for a few weeks," he concluded, just as Leo and April returned with the materials.  
"Here, Donnie," Leo declared, handing over the things he asked for.  
"Thanks," Donnie replied.  
"Is it just me, or are the lights in here getting dimmer?" I asked noting the edges of my vision starting to blacken. I remembered the wound between my shoulder blades and ripped off my sweatshirt. "Shit, I'm sorry, April. I'm not meaning to get blood all over your couch," I apologized, realizing what I'd just done. The guys seemed dazed for a second before springing into action. Donnie snatched my sweatshirt out of my hands, balled it up, and pressed it against my open wound.  
"I can't believe we forgot about that. Mikey, come apply pressure to this. Raph, Leo, go get towels. Lots of them. April, I need you to get some gauze, anti-bacterial spray, and more bandages. _Hurry!_" Donnie barked out orders that were followed immediately. Mikey scurried over and pressed my sweatshirt against the wound on my back, Raph and Leo sprinted off to another room to get towels, and April turned on her heal, moving briskly to her destination. "Tenshi, I want you to stay awake as long as possible, ok? Don't fall asleep on us," Donnie told me once he noticed my drooping eyelids.  
"Got it," I said, determined to follow orders. Leo and Raph returned, their arms overloaded with towels. Donnie ordered them to place the towels around me, on the couch, and on the floor. April reappeared with the items asked for. I turned sideways on the couch, with my lower back against the armrest. Donnie requested my knife which I gave to him. He cut the back of my T-shirt open and saw wear the nail had pierced my skin. It was "swollen, red-ish/blue-ish, and angry looking" from what I heard. I braced myself, as Donnie cleaned the wound with a damp towel, anticipating the anti-bacterial spray. That shit hurts like hell. I was biting a towel for anxiety reasons when I feel the sting of the spray. It took all of my will power not to flinch, but I stayed still, waiting until it was over, which wasn't too long. I felt Donnie place the gauze, but then he had to wrap the bandage. The thought made me blush.  
"April, do you think you could wrap the bandage around Tenshi?" he asked, as if he read my mind. April nodded and lad me to a bathroom, where I peeled off my ripped, blood stained T-shirt.  
"Thanks, April. You know you don't have to do this," I apologized again. She started wrapping the bandage around me, from my back to my front. Back to front. Back to front, until there wasn't any bandage left.  
"Oh, but it's nice helping people. And you don't have to repay us, if that's what you mean," April smiled at me. "I'll be right back with a clean T-shirt," she bounded out the door and down the hall. Damn, I've never, _ever_, met anyone as nice as this girl and her pets- err... _friends_. She reentered the bathroom not a moment later with a large T-shirt, that hung loosely on my shoulders, and an oversized sweatshirt, that was probably 2-3 sizes too big on me. The sleeves of the sweatshirt covered my hands and the waistline definitely passed my waist, stopping at about ¼ of the way down my thigh.  
"Thanks again. I don't mean to be a burden," I apologized yet again, as we trudged down the hall back to the living room.  
"Oh, you're no burden at all, in fact I'm glad the guys brought you here. I have a good feeling about you," April answered. We reentered the living room where the guys were trying to clean my blood off the couch.  
"You guys wanna know a secret for getting blood off a leather couch?" I asked with the air of 'I-know-something-you-don't-know'. They all looked at me with hopeful expressions. "Use... water." I shrugged, chuckling when I saw their faces. Priceless. Their faces said 'Ohhhh... I knew that...' Haha, no you didn't. "Anyway, what are you guys? Overgrown turtles?" I asked.  
"Well, we _were _normal pet-shop turtles. Our sensei, Master Splinter, bought us from a pet store and was walking home with us until he noticed some strange men in an alley. They had a canister of mutagen and were talking with an odd speech pattern. When they saw Master Splinter, They charged at him, but he fought back. He dropped the bowl that held us, while they dropped the mutagen; which splattered all over us and Splinter. We mutated into humanoid turtles, while Master Splinter mutated into a humanoid rat. We grew at an alarming rate and Master Splinter soon discovered that we could talk. He taught us in the art of ninjutsu, gave us these masks(along with our names), and raised us. So yeah," Leo informed. I just sat there wide-eyed and speechless. That's amazing.  
"What's mutagen?" I asked.  
"Its a greenish-blue ooze that mutates the genes of whatever comes in contact with it. Master Splinter was changed into a rat because that's the animal that scampered up to him when he was covered with the mutagen," Donnie answered.  
"So. Cool." I spoke after a while. Then I blinked tiredly. Funny thing about fighting and then bleeding a great deal. You get really exhausted afterwords. I yawned, stretching my arms and standing up. All eyes were on me. "Well, I should probably head home. Its already what? 11? 12? Jeez its late," I contemplated for a minute.  
"We can walk you home," Mikey offered, a grin spreading across his features. I laughed and fished in my duffel bag for my beanie. I pulled it on over my head, tilting it a little so it covered my right ear, but I left the other ear uncovered so my cartilage piercing didn't snag.  
"Ok. But let me warn you, my apartment isn't all that fancy. At least, it isn't as snazzy as this one," I exclaimed.  
"That doesn't matter. As long as you have a place to live," Leo stated, smiling.  
"Yeah. And if you didn't have a place to stay, know that you're welcome here anytime," April provided, generously.  
I smiled gratefully and politely declined, "Thank you, but I have some family that lives not too far from me. Oh! That reminds me!"  
"What? Do you have to meet up with them? We can escort you if needed," Leo sounded panicked.  
"Nah. I'm hangin' with 'em tomorra'," I explained. Then I realized one of my accents slipped a little. My hands whipped up to cover my mouth.  
"Are ya from Brooklyn? That accent ain't mistakable," Raph chuckled.  
"N-no," I stuttered, "I have a weird affinity where I'm able to pick up languages and accents quickly. I must've picked up this one from those thugs," I concluded.  
"Ok, and I'm a purple polka-dotted unicorn that barfs skittles when it rains," Raph snorted statistically.  
"Anata wa aho. Sore wa hontōda," I muttered under my breath, glaring at the floor. When there was no reply, I lifted my gaze to see the stunned expressions on the guys' faces. Leo was the first to react.  
"Gengo, no Tenshi!" he proclaimed, "wareware wa, kono ashita ni tsuite hanasu koto ga dekimasu. Imanotokoro, no ie ni anata o shutoku shite mimashou."  
"Bakkin ga, yahari jibun no nōryoku o utagau shinaide kudasai," I replied.  
"Sate sate, watashi wa sore o kakuninshitekudasai yo," he held up his hands in mock defeat.  
"Whoa! You know Japanese?! Even though I barely understood you, that's sporadic!" Mikey shouted, mirth shining in his eyes.  
Donnie face-palmed and sighed, "still not what that means, Mikey." I snickered and slung my guitar case across my back, wondering about the story behind that statement. Before I could toss my duffel over my shoulder, let alone grab it, it was scooped up by Donnie who proceeded to lecture me about carrying it in my condition, until it landed in his arms and he nearly fell on his shell. "Jeez! What the shell do you have in here? Cinder blocks? A sidewalk?" he inquired exasperatedly.  
"Nope. Jus' some textbooks and clothes" I laughed. "Is it _really _that heavy? 'Cause I can carry it jus' fine," I verbalized few of my many thoughts. I took up the strap in my right hand, hefted the bag out of Donnie's, and let it hang from my shoulder effortlessly. He gave me a look of astonishment, while Raph just snorted.  
"He probably jus' did that to make you happy," Raph attempted to rain on my parade.  
"No, actually I wasn't doing that for her happiness. I really was unable to lift her duffel bag," he informed.  
"What kinda ninja can't lift a girl's school bag? Gimme da bag, I bet I can hold it," Raph boasted.  
"Ok. Here," I shrugged holding out the duffel. He reached out to take it but when I let go... it seemed like he wasn't expecting it to be so heavy, but he hauled it up onto his shoulder. Even though he hid it well, I could tell he was struggling a little.  
"I hate to admit it, but this thing is pretty heavy. What are ya, Tenshi? A bodybuilder? Yeesh," he acknowledged. I smirked.  
"What do you mean, Raph? I thought you were a big strong ninja. But you can't even carry a girl's school bag?" I mocked, teasingly. I took the old, worn bag from him and replaced it on my shoulder. "Thank you, now can we please get going?" I requested. Raph gave me a strange look, seeing as I showed absolutely no signs of struggle with the bag. "I've had lots of practice with this thing," I informed, gesturing to the duffel. He just rolled his eyes. I headed towards the door, but Mikey blocked my path. "Hey, what's yer deal?" I tried to step around him but he moved in front of me.  
"We're not taking the normal way out," he answered.

"What? And why not?" I asked.

"Because we aren't normal," he smiled smugly. I nodded in understanding.  
"Ok, then how am I getting home?" I interrogated. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the window we came in through.  
"The fun way!" Mikey laughed, pulling me out into the dark night. I always loved the night. It's always been my favorite time of day. I took a deep breath and sighed it out. Winter's crisp night air pierced my lungs with an icy blade. I absolutely love the sensation that pulses through me when I grant the frigid wind entrance. I wasn't aware of the presences around me until somebody gasped. Well, more like somebodies. I glanced behind myself, expecting to see the guys' astonished expressions. Instead, I saw feathers. Black feathers. I screamed and tried to turn around to see who's feathers they were. I was faced with the guys, all of 'em slack-jawed. It took a moment before realization struck me with a steel bat. My balance started to waver, my vision began to darken, and I saw the guys start to move upward very, very quickly. It wasn't until I felt the chilling fingers snow caressing my burning cheek that I could comprehend what just happened. I fell, face first, onto the snow-covered roof. My sight clouded over and I let the shadows of my mind embrace me. I welcomed them, hoping that they'd ease the harshness of reality. The last thing I heard before the apparitions swallowed me was my name being called by 5 voices. 1 in particular though. My dad's. But that couldn't be right. My parents are dead...

**So yeah. This is my first attempt at a story so yeah... Rate, review, I accept constructive criticism. Hope you guys liked it. ** **The Japanese:** **Anata wa aho. Sore wa hontōda. = You dumbass. Its true.** **Gengo, no Tenshi = Language, Angel** **wareware wa, kono ashita ni tsuite hanasu koto ga dekimasu. Imanotokoro, no ie ni anata o shutoku shite mimashou = We can talk about this tomorrow. For now, let's get you home.** **Bakkin ga, yahari jibun no nōryoku o utagau shinaide kudasai = Fine, but please do not doubt my abilities again.** **Sate sate, watashi wa sore o kakuninshitekudasai yo = Alright, I'll make sure of it**  
**Yup. That's what all of that means. Big thanks to google translate for that. And big thanks to all of you readers. Love ya, see y'all later.**


End file.
